


Single Parents

by LuckyAngevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Single Parents, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oikawa is the only one who has his shit together, Past Relationship(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Single Parents, and Iwaizumi too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyAngevil/pseuds/LuckyAngevil
Summary: Sakusa wanted to get over Atsumu and went to Oikawa for help since, though he hated to admit it, the brunette was good at giving advice. Especially when it came to these things.Oikawa seemed to be determined to change his mind about it though.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Slight Miya Atsumu/Ojiro Aran
Kudos: 26





	Single Parents

Sakusa was the father to two 7 year olds girls who loved to build. And when he said build, he meant that as in they built a pool table last summer' kind of build.

Yeah, they were a unique pair...

Their mother had died soon after she had given birth to the girls and Sakusa had been left alone, not knowing a single thing about how to raise a child, so much as twins.

He never had time to really pay attention to his love life, having to juggle taking care of Mei and Mito and his job.

Then he met Atsumu.

The man was infuriating and stubborn. He knew how to push all of Sakusa's buttons and somehow always knew when Sakusa's was lying.

But despite all that, Sakusa still feel in love with him.

Somehow, the stubbornness that he always hated grew into something he admired. Maybe it was after he did everything he could and heled his twin brother open a restaurant. Maybe it was after he saw how determined he was to beat the shit out of Terushima's ex who had the nerve to try and take custody of the son she had abandoned. All he knew is, somewhere along the line, Sakusa fell in love with his stupid ass.

He fell in love with the way his horribly-dyed hair fluttered in the wind. He fell in love with the way his hazel eyes glittered under the sun. He fell in the love with the way his face lit up when he smiled under the moonlight.

He fell in love with the way he was so willing to give up everything for his son. He fell in love with the way he would drop everything for his friends. He fell in love with the way he was so confident in himself that he opened up a bookstore that had a bar.

He fell in love with everything that Atsumu was.

.

.

.

"Wow.."

Sakusa looked to the side where Oikawa was sitting and saw the brunette staring at him with blank eyes.

"You really like him, don't you?"

Sakusa groaned, "That's the problem. Now tell me how I can get over him."

Oikawa eyes widened comically, "Wait what?!"

Sakusa glared at the other, "Tell me how to get over him. I hate to admit it but out of all of us, you probably give the best advice on this topic."

"While I'm flattered that you came to me for help, I have to ask..." Oikawa looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "...why don't you wanna even try to ask him out?"

"Because he'll reject me. Now an you please help?" Sakusa wasn't one to beg but he was damn near close to it.

Oikawa just leaned back into the sofa more, "And what make you so sure that he'll reject you?"

Sakusa was getting frustrated, "I don't wanna talk about it. "

"C'mon tell me~"

"I said no Oikawa. Are you that dumb?"

"I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Sakusa turned to snap at Oikawa before seeing the loo in Oikawa's eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, so just tell me."

Sakusa was silent.

Oikawa sighed, "Look I really can't help if you don't me what happene-"

"Atsumu and Aran are back together."

"...What?"

Sakusa sighed before he spoke, "That night after the twins had their birthday part, I talked with Terushima and he told me that I should confess."

He glanced at Oikawa before continuing, "That night, I had driven my car to Atsumu's house. I had bought flowers and chocolates and had a whole speech ready. But when I looked at the doorstep..."

"...They were kissing, weren't they?"

Sakusa nodded, "Atsumu spotted me but I drove away before he could anything."

"But I thought Aran was getting married tomorrow..."

"Well, I guess he must have cut things off with Kita. Or is about to." Sakusa sighed as he pushed his back back, "Either way, I wan to get over him."

"...something else happened."

"What?" 'How did he..'

Oikawa gave the germaphobe a stern look, "What else happened that night?"

"Atsumu and I kissed at the party. I was slightly tipsy that time though."

Oikawa gave Sakusa a judgmental look,

Oikawa looked at Sakusa and narrowed his eyes, "That's not all, is it?"

"...The next day he had come to my house to try and talk to me."

"And let me guess, you pathetically made up lies until he got tired of it and left?"

"..he said that he was tired of always waiting for me."

Oikawa was silent before he let out a tired sigh, "Well, this is quite the mess you guys have gotten your selves into."

"..."

Sakusa didn't know how to answer that. It wasn't as though the brunette was wrong.

Oikawa looked at Sakusa and a moment passed before he spoke, "I'm gonna tell you something but first I want you to promise me that you'' go and talk to him right after."

"..ok"

"Atsumu loves you."

"...what?"

Oikawa looked at Sakusa, his eyes more stern than Sakusa had ever seen him be, "Atsumu loves you, Sakusa. He has for a while. And I know he wouldn't do something like that to someone he loved. You need to talk this out. If it doesn't end well..."

"...then I guess I'll have to learn to move on."

Oikawa smiled, "And if that happen, it'll be easier to move on knowing that you at least tried. But you have to try, Sakusa. If you don't, you'll be stuck wondering what would have happened if you had."

Oikawa sighed and got up, "But I have a strong feeling that that won't be the case."

He gave Sakusa a small smile, "Good luck, Sakusa-kun."

Sakusa watched as the older of the two walked grabbed his coat off the rack and left.

"...Man, I hate it when he's right."

He got up and walked to the garage with a plan in his head.

.

.

.

Sakusa parked his car in Atsumu's driveway, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other.

He hadn't felt this nervous in a long time.

He walked to the front door, going over the speech he planned to give Atsumu when he opened the door. He mustered up all the courage inside him and knocked on the door.

He knocked one time and he had felt calm.

Then he knocked another and his heart began to beat faster with each passing second.

Then he knocked for the third time and he was assuring himself that he could do this. He had a whole speech ready to win Atsumu back.

A moment later, Atsumu had opened it.

And then Sakusa forgot everything that he was supposed to say.

He didn't know why he had. He saw Atsumu almost everyday, but somehow seeing him standing in his horrible yellow pajamas, a drowsy look in his eyes as he took in the scene before him.

And then he smiled.

Not the smiles that he gave when he knew he won. Not the smile he gave when he teased Sakusa. Not the fake smiles that he wore around the other parents when they gave him pitying looks. Not the smile that he wore when they all hung out with their friends.

This was the soft kind of smile, his eyes full of fondness that Sakusa could barely comprehend. And that smile was for him.

_That smile was meant for him._

Then Sakusa reminded himself of what he came there to do.

"I just wanted to to apologize for...lying to you."

Atsumu smile stayed on his face as he gently raised a single eyebrow. "And when was it that you lied to me?"

Sakusa frowned, "You know what I'm talking about."

Atsumu put a finger on his chin and pretended to think, "No, I'm afraid I don't."

Sakusa pulled in the urge to snap like he always did and sighed, "When...I told you that I came by to return Rory's jacket."

"The purple one that he named 'Liza'?"

"...yes."

Sakusa struggled with what he should say next. Atsumu notices this and smiled again at him again, "You should know, Aran and I aren't together."

Sakusa's eyebrows furrowed, "But last time, you said-"

" 'He was brave enough to chase what he wanted.'" Atsumu interrupted.

He waved his hand lightly before leaning against the doorway, "Yeah, I know what I said. I was there y'know. But him and I are done. For good now."

"What about Kita-san?"

"I made Aran promise to talk about what happened with him. But they'll work things out. I know they will. Besides, " Atsumu smirked, "I don't think that's what you came here to talk about."

Sakusa almost thought he had a heart attack. _'When did he start affecting me so much?'_

"I..."

"Yes?" Atsumu slyly said.

"I-I came here to say that I..." Sakusa stuttered out, "I- feelings- you-"

Atsumu finally took pity on him and gently held Sakusa's face in his hand, "I know, Omi. And I feel the same way."

Sakusa felt a huge weight being lifted off his back, his eyes shone with adoration as he looked at the fake blonde. "Really?"

Atsumu giggled as he pulled the flowers and box from Sakusa's hand, using his other hand to pull the latter closer.

He wrapped one hand around his shoulder, the other resting lightly on his chest. "Yes, I have for a while."

Sakusa let a small smile rest on his face, "I know. Oikawa told me."

Atsumu widened at this before frowning, "I knew that asshole couldn't keep a secret."

"Well, it turned out to be for the best, right?" Sakusa said, resting his head on Atsumu's.

Atsumu leaned up and smiled before giving him a light peck on the lips, "Yeah, I guess it did."

And Sakusa felt like they were frozen in time. Nothing could possibly ruin that moment-

"Wait, you guys are together?!"

...

Nevermind.

Sakusa looked back and saw all three of their friend standing there. Iwaizumi had an arm wrapped around Oikawa's waist as the latter glared at Terushima who was staring at them with wide eyes.

Then he frowned, "Dammit, first Oikawa and Iwaizumi and now you guys?! Why is everyone finding love except me?"

Atsumu wore a teasing grin as he pulled away from Sakusa, "Maybe if you asked out that Daishou guy out, you'd be in a relationship."

Terushima flushed bright red, "How did you- Oikawa."

"Oh, would you look at the time! Iwa-chan we should head home." the brunette chirped, pulling said man along. Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes playfully as he let himself be dragged along.

Terushima huffed and waved them goodbye as he headed home, ('its jack's naptime!')

As Terushima disappeared past the corner, Atsumu pulled Sakusa's tie, "Now, where were we?"

Sakusa smirked as he wrapped his arms around the others waist, "I believe we were about to head inside."

Safe to say that Atsumu had never been more grateful that his brother had decided to take Rory for the weekend.

_["You sure you're not a vampire?"_

_"Shut up."]_


End file.
